


Teach Me How to Kiss

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kisses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a confession by Leslie leads her to a brand new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Kiss

“You’ve really never kissed before?”

“It’s not big deal,” Leslie argues, crossing her foot over the other. “It’ll happen when it happens.”

The other girls snicker. “Yeah, but what if you’re bad at it?” Brandi asks, the other girls nodding along, including Ann. Leslie briefly wonders how Brandi even got invited to this slumber party. 

“You have to learn to kiss.”

Leslie knows they’re probably right. The last thing she wants is to kiss a boy and be terrible at it. “Fine. So what do I do?”

Ann throws her giant bear at her. “Here, practice on Mr. Bobo.”

“No, I have a better idea,” Donna says, taking Mr. Bobo away. “Go practice on Ben.” 

It takes Leslie a second to realize that loud crashing noise she just heard was inside her head and by the time she thinks to say no, she can’t, the girls are again in complete agreement. 

“Yes, go practice on Ben.”

“Ben who? Ben Wyatt? I can’t kiss him.”

“Why not?” Ann asks, “I know you like him.”

There’s a collective “Ooooh,” from the other girls. Leslie ignores them as she lists all the reasons she can’t kiss him. 

“One, he’s in college.”

“So? You’re seventeen it’s not like it’s illegal.”

“Two, he’s my brother’s best friend and I’m pretty sure there are rules against making out with your best friends sister. Isn’t that right, Steph?”

“Oh, I think you should totally kiss Ben,” Stephanie says, ignoring Leslie’s glare. 

Ann frowns. “I’m your best friend and I made out with Andy,” 

“Yeah and it was weird!” 

Ann sighs. “It was weird. But that’s just because-whatever, go kiss Ben.”

“And third, I don’t know how to kiss! I can’t start kissing with Ben. What if I’m terrible and then he never wants to come over again and his friendship with Andy dies and it’s all because I didn’t know what to do with my tongue?”

The girls stare at her, a mixture of shock and pity on their faces. “See-” Leslie says, just as Donna stands and grabs Leslie by the arm, pulling her up.-”Hey!”

“You worry too much. Just go tell Ben that you want him to teach you how to kiss and let him take care of the rest.” With those words, Donna pushes Leslie out of her own bedroom and closes the door. 

“Let me in!”

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” 

Leslie jumps ten feet in the air. As if tonight wasn’t humiliating enough. “Mom! We didn’t wake you did we?”

“Oh no. I’ve been up watching Grey’s Anatomy and doing some work. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. We’re just uh, playing truth or dare.”

Marlene nods. “Right. Well, wear a condom.”

“Mom!”

“What?” Marlene smiles and steps forward, kissing Leslie on the top of her head. “Goodnight, dear. And seriously, make that boy wear a condom. There are some in the downstairs bathroom if you need them.” 

Leslie can’t even form the protest before her mom is walking back into her room. 

She’s not going to have sex with Ben. She’s not even planning on kissing him. What she is going to do is go downstairs, eat some cookies and then come back up and lie her ass off. 

Her stomach might turn at lying but it’s better than the alternative. 

Not that kissing Ben would be bad, Leslie thinks as she goes down to the kitchen. His mouth is cute and he’s cute and bony in a good way, so- 

No. She’s not kissing him. 

And he’s in the kitchen. Leslie looks around for Andy, but he’s not there. It’s just Ben, making a late night peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

“Hi.”

He smiles and of course her stomach flutters. Any girls would. “Hi, Les. What’s all that giggling I hear?”

Sure enough, the giggling is soft but still audible, like music being played by a nearby neighbor. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Girl stuff. So how are you?”

“Well, Andy passed out and I got hungry so here I am. You want one?”

“Sure.” 

Ben quickly makes her a sandwich, giving it to her before taking a bite of his own. 

“So, has Steph said anything I should know about? Any crushes I need to go beat up?”

Leslie giggles, because really Ben isn’t the kind of guy who would beat up someone just for liking his sister. The most he would ever do is warn her if he thought the guy was bad news. 

“Everything said in the slumber party, stays in the slumber party.”

“Ahh, Vegas rules.I forgot.” 

He smiles and Leslie smiles back and maybe it’s because the laughter upstairs has finally stopped, or maybe it’s because Ben made her sandwich with extra jelly, or maybe it’s because he really is cute and she’s a terrible liar, but she finds herself saying,

“I’ve never kissed anyone would you teach me how to kiss?” too loud and too fast but it doesn’t seem to matter because he puts his sandwich down and takes two steps toward her. 

"Is this a dare?"

"Not exactly," she says, because it's the truth. He continues looking at her, obviously wanting a better explanation. "I just- we were talking about kissing and I said I've never done it." Leslie pauses, unable to think now that she can see every shade of brown in his eyes. "They said I should kiss you. To learn how. But I wasn't going to. I just came in here for a cookie."

"So you weren't going to kiss me."

"No!" Leslie shakes her head adamantly. "I mean, not because I think you're horrible or anything. You're not. I just thought asking you would be awkward. Which it was, so…"

"Hmm, okay," Ben says, and then his hands are in in her hair he’s angling her head just how he wants and she becomes so lost in what he’s doing that she forgets she's still holding her sandwich until she squeezes it too hard and jelly squirts onto her hand. 

He grins as he pulls away. “That’s how you kiss.”

Leslie's not sure she really learned anything, other than Ben's lips were sweet and slightly sticky and that he didn't seem to care she couldn't keep up.  Still, she says, “Cool, thanks,” as he hands her a paper towel. 

“You might want to wash your hands, otherwise they’ll be all sticky,” he tells her as he helps clean up the mess. His fingers linger for a long time on her hands. 

“Right.” She feels dizzy. Does that usually happen after you kiss someone? Or when they won’t stop touching you?

He smiles and steps away, but the dizziness continues. 

“Well, I’ll let you go back to your party,” he says, picking his sandwich back up as she washes her hands in the sink. 

“Oh okay.” 

“Actually wait-”Ben grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. “One more, just so you really understand.” 

This time kiss is slower, and Leslie can keep up. She tries to do her best to follow his lead, to do everything he’s doing, but the he growls and pulls her even closer and his hands start moving other places besides her hair and all she can do is hold onto his shirt to keep from falling. 

“There. That good?”

“Good,” she confirms, knees still wanting to buckle and this time he does let her leave. 

“So, how was it?” Ann asks when Leslie falls to the floor beside her. 

“No, I wanted them to kiss, I don’t want to know the details,” Stephanie says 

“Then cover your ears,” Brandi says, “Did he use his tongue? Did he grab your boob? Did he finger-”

“Ew, gross,” Donna says, glaring at Brandi. “It was good though right?”

“Uh huh.” 

“You gonna do it again?” Ann asks, just as there’s a knock at her door. Because she’s closest, Brandi opens it.

She giggles.“Hi, Ben.”

“Brandi,” he says, “Hey, I don’t want to interrupt, but I need to speak to Leslie for a minute.”

Leslie somehow manages to stand and walk out of her room on her own. “Hey, what’s-” 

He grabs her, turning her around until she’s pressed against her own door. This time, the kiss is a lot like the first, rough and insistent. 

“Just so we’re clear the only person you’re going to kiss from now on is me.” 

Duh, Leslie thinks. After kissing Ben Wyatt, there’s no way she could ever try kissing the Marks or Justins of the world. She wonders if this means she’s his girlfriend, but her mouth is too busy to ask. 

She'll figure it out in the morning. Right now she just wants more practice. 


End file.
